Darkened Twilight
by Hate's Fury
Summary: The Jedi Exile has killed Darth Traya and now plans to rebuild the Sith Order on Malachor V, while training her new apprentice and planing a trip into the Unknown Regions to join Darth Revan against the 'True Sith'. Dark ExileOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Lucas Arts. I do not gain any money from this project. Set on Malachor V directly after Traya dies.

Chapter One

" Let's see if this planet will accept your body old woman," Serra Roslin hissed kicking the dead Sith's body into the core of the dying planet. Piercing vermillion orbs, radiating pure loathing, watched as Darth Traya's body connected and disintegrated when it hit the ball of pure green plasma. A flash of emerald and it was all over. Serra smirked and lifted her com-link to her obsidian lips. " Droid, do not activate the Mass Shadow Generator," A low beeping was heard and the exile smirked. " No, Malachor shall live on," Another series of beeps later and an irritated voice cut through the transmission.

" You heard the exile," Goto's droid said. " Now back away from the controls,"

" Goto,"

" Yes Serra?"

" I need you to contact Atton and the others," Serra glanced around as if she heard something a knowing smile etched on her pale face. " Have them come to Malachor and tell them to bring a shuttle. I sense that the _Ebon Hawk_ has perished,"

" Very well," GO-TO replied. Serra heard beeping coming from the Bao-Dur's machine and laughed when Goto told the droid where it could stick its worries.

" Bao-Dur might be a problem,"

" I agree Exile,"

" It might be beneficial if the droid were to be destroyed by one of the storm beasts outside,"

" I understand," With that Serra shut off her com-link. She turned and gazed into the darkness that surrounded the Trayus Academy's core.

" You can come out now," She called. " I know you're there," A young man, about twenty-five standard years old, appeared as an apparition from the shadows. " What's your name and rank boy?"

" I am Jarik Karr," He said in a calm voice; even in the presence of the woman who killed all three of his masters. " Sith Marauder,"

" How long have you been training here?" Serra asked beginning to circle the tall, muscular figure. She observed that he wore his hair in a long ponytail and that he had his goatee trimmed in the Sith style. His azure eyes followed her every step, perhaps calculating how fast she could kill him before he escaped.

" I was taken by Lady Traya straight from my mother's womb," He said without emotion. " She died in childbirth and I was brought here to learn from Lord Sion," Serra nodded in understanding. He must have had a difficult childhood. Sith were not known for being caring creatures. He would make a perfect apprentice. She could feel the hatred and anguish rolling off of him in waves of malice that permeated her senses.

" Serra," The com-link buzzed to life filling the room with the crime boss's voice. " They are here; should I tell them to expect you?" She stared at Jarik intently for a moment before bringing the link to her mouth.

" Yes, and tell them that I am bringing someone else with me," Jarik's eyebrows shot up at this statement, but otherwise made no objection.

" Who?"

" I'll explain once we've returned to the surface," Serra stated and shut off the device.

" Why?" Jarik asked. The Exile smirked.

" You are strong," She said. " The dark side is dominant in your soul and I need such power,"

" And if I don't?" The Sith marauder asked.

" I cut you down and begin rebuilding the Sith with another apprentice," He thought about his old masters. Sion, Traya, and Nihilus. This woman. This beautiful Sith Lady killed all three of the Sith Triune. He saw the power in her blazing crimson eyes and knew that if he refused her that he would join his one time master in the core of Malachor V.

" You destroyed the entire Sith order singlehandedly," Jarik, having said this, fell to his knees before the new ruler of the Sith. " The strong must rule the weak and you are more powerful than I,"

" Rise my new apprentice," Serra stated and placed her hand on his firm shoulder. " We have much work to do," With that the master and the apprentice made their way out of the Trayus Academy.

Shuttle

Atton squinted his eyes scanning the crevices and pathways that led into Malachor's depths. " Where is she?" He asked in frustration.

" Statement: Calm yourself Meatbag, master can handle herself," HK-47 walked to the spot beside the scoundrel and clenched his Mandalorian Heavy Blaster in his rust hued fingers. Atton now regretted turning down the Exile's offer to train him in the force so he could sense her, but he didn't want any part of the Jedi or Sith's tricks. She had called him a cowardly fool, who lacked the resolve to discover his true power.

He smirked as he recalled that the Disciple had a similar experience, except he actually agreed with her, but when she told him that he would instead learn the ways of the Sith; he turned her down. His name had become spineless Jedi pawn. It was rather satisfying to see him so heartbroken and alone.

The 'pawn' was now checking the medical supplies they brought with them incase Serra was injured. " Twelve medpacs, thirteen life support cartridges, and several anti-toxins," Mical smiled and turned to the group. " We should be able to treat any injury that Serra may have,"

" That's good, I hope the general hurries up," Bao-Dur stated glancing around nervously.

" Bad memories?" Mandalore asked gazing into the stormy sky.

" Same for you as well Mandalore," The Mandalorian nodded remembering the final battle above the planet's decaying surface.

(This place reminds me of the Shadowlands) Hanharr growled in the Wookie tongue. ( So much suffering here)

" Yes Hanharr," Visas stated feeling the strength of the dark side she embraced on the _Ravanger_ increase the moment she stepped on the dead ground. She could literally 'see' the taint that consumed the very air around them. " I sense Serra," The a moment passed before she said, " She is not alone,"

" Not alone?" Atton asked incredulously. " Please tell me she didn't bring that shcutta witch back with her,"

" No, this person's aura is different," Visas said trying to find out who the Exile's companion was. " Though it is definitely a Sith,"

" Does she know it's there?" Mical asked with concern.

" I believe so," Visas replied. " They are walking side-by-side,"

" It seems that she has finally found an apprentice," Mandalore said smirking beneath his mask.

" But a Sith from Trayus Academy?" Atton asked. " Aren't these the same Sith who've been hunting us since the beginning?"

"I sense no other beings on Malachor besides us, them, and a few storm beasts," The blind woman stated. " This Sith seems to be the sole survivor of the Academy,"

" So she spared the Sith's life?" Disciple asked with hope filled eyes. Perhaps she could be brought back to the light. It was a long shot, but if she showed mercy to even one person, then maybe she wasn't completely turned to the dark side.

" I know what you're thinking Mical," Visas shook her head. " Do not get your hopes up, I saw her with my force sight; she has become a Dark Lady of the Sith," She smiled slightly at the Disciple's shattered hope.

" Hey I see her!" Atton called to them from his place overlooking the entrance to Malachor's cliffs. " Yep, she's with a Sith, looks like one of the marauders,"

" Surprised Statement: Master looks more cruel than she was before," HK shivered with excitement and his eyes burned with a passion.

" I agree," Mandalore said appraisingly. " I now see why she was one of the most feared Republic generals,"

" Oh dear," Mical exclaimed seeing her altered appearance. He watched as Serra approached them with an empty smile.

" Hello everyone," The Exile called. " I hope your trip was uneventful,"

" We ran into a couple bounty hunters outside the station," Atton glanced at Jarik and turned back to Serra. "But Mandalore blasted their ships into space dust,"

" Excellent," Came the Sith Lord's reply. " GO-TO, why are bounty hunters still chasing us?" The large black orb floated next to her and said,

" I've tried to take the bounty off your head, but Vogga the Hut has continued to offer money for you specifically,"

" Then we'll visit him first and get supplies on Nar Shaddaa,"

" Hopeful Declaration: And while we are there we can use his resources to discover the location of the factory where they are making those miserable imitations of my design," HK almost shouted. Serra nodded then introduced her new apprentice.

" This is Jarik Karr, he is a Sith marauder from the Academy, he found me after Darth Traya's defeat,"

" He found you?" Mical asked.

" Yes, I sensed that my brethren had been annihilated and that Lady Traya had been destroyed," Jarik explained.

" If she killed all your brothers," Mandalore stepped forward. " Why did you join her?"

" The strong must rule the weak," Karr repeated what he had said inside Trayus Academy. " She is stronger than I am,"

" Agreement: Sith, you're logic is without flaw,"

" Thank you," Jarik said.

" Well, I don't trust you!" Mical growled.

" Silence 'Pawn'," Serra sneered. " You have no say in this, if you had become my apprentice when I offered you the training, then you would be standing by my side as of this moment," Then she turned to Bao-Dur. " Iridonian, do you have a problem with this?"

" No general, I serve you now as I did long ago,"

" At least he knows his place Mical, I suggest you learn yours," She glared at the rest of her crew and smiled. " Visas, I have a request for you,"

" My life for yours as always,"

" I seek to rebuild the Sith order and the Trayus Academy will need a new headmistress,"

" You wish me to run the school?" Visas asked in shock.

" Yes and I need you to take in the force sensitives that Vaklu is sending us from Onderon,"

" But Serra!" Disciple shouted aghast at the very idea of a revived Sith Empire. One fierce gaze silenced his preaching and he went to prepare the shuttle for launch grumbling to himself under his breath.

" The force sensitives will be here in a few days, I need you to get everything ready okay Visas?" Serra asked sweetly. Visas Marr nodded and began to leave for the academy. " I killed most of the storm beasts so you shouldn't have much of a journey," Once she was out of sight the Sith Lady turned to Jarik. " Get on the shuttle, we'll meet you inside,"

" Yes Lady Roslin," Jarik said marching up the loading ramp.

" Are you sure we can trust him?" Atton asked.

" If he tries anything I'll kill him," Serra stated and turned to HK-47.

" Statement: Ready to serve master,"

" Once we reach Nar Shaddaa, I want you to infiltrate Vogga's hideout on the docks and make sure that his security is disabled,"

" Anticipation: I cannot wait for the pain and destruction you shall bring down upon that pompous slug!" HK-47 hissed excitedly. Serra smirked and motioned for everyone else to follow her onto the shuttle.

Once inside she lead Jarik into a room in the back of the spacecraft and had him shift into a meditative position on the cold, unforgiving steel floor. " Hand me your lightsaber," The dark lady commanded extending her hand. Jarik unhitched the saber from his belt and placed it in his new teacher's hand. She activated it and an orange glow filled the compartment. Serra swung it around a few times and tested various styles before giving a satisfied nod. " Tell me what crystals you used,"

" My blade is actually made from cortosis minded from beneath Trayus Academy, the beam can cut through anything, especially the Republic's cortosis-weave armor,"

" Ah, how unique," The Sith Lord murmured. She tossed the blade back to Jarik and sat in front of him on the floor. " I assume you've gone over basic force powers and techniques?"

" Some, but the Sith Triumvate never really made marauders learn force powers seeing as how they saw us as mere foot soldiers," Serra slapped her palm against her forehead and sighed.

" Those so called 'Sith Lords' never understood true power," She growled. " They were to busy bickering for control while they could have been training Sith to become invincible,"

" But Lady Traya, Lord Sion, and Lord Nihilus were the most powerful beings I'd ever seen, until you came along,"

" They were powerful Sith no doubt, but their teachings were flawed," Serra then mused. " I think Revan had the right idea about Sith teachings,"

" You knew Lord Revan,"

" Yeah, he was my commander during the Mandalorian wars," She then gripped her lightsaber. " I fought with him above Malachor, the final battle,"

" Wow, I heard stories about Revan, was he really as cruel as they say?"

" I don't think so,"

" What do you mean?" The Sith marauder asked.

" He left the infrastructure of every planet he conquered intact, I think he was trying to strengthen the Republic for something, Traya said something about ' True Sith',"

" True Sith?" Jarik was beyond confused now. Was there Sith that he didn't know about?

" Apparently, there was a species of dark side creatures on Korriban called Sith and they were wiped out of Republic space; I suppose they and their empire survived beyond the Rim,"

" What are we going to do about them?"

" Well, we are going to accumulate strength here in the Republic and gather as many fallen Jedi as we can to travel to the Unknown Regions,"

" Are we going to join Revan in his war against them?"

" Yeah and once we win, I'll return to completely conquer the Republic,"

" But won't Revan try to stop us?"

" He may have been stronger than me a decade ago, but I doubt it would be such a clear victory now," Serra replied. " I think my chances are good,"

" Hey," Mical called from the doorway. " Atton says we'll be on Nar Shaddaa in a couple of days so get comfortable," With that he left the two Sith alone. A feral smile crossed Serra's face before she said,

" But first we can have a little fun with Vogga the Hut,"

A/N: Please Read and Review. It would be much appreciated. As would any constructive criticism any of you may have. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts.

Chapter Two

The dark side flowed through Jarik as he sat meditating in his room. He could still feel Darth Traya's presence shift through the force and her bitter hatred permeating through the air as if trying to strangle him. He fought off the feeling and continued to delve further into the darkness. He felt fury rush into his veins, the call of battle echoed in his ears. Force lightning began cackling around his body filling the compartment with an eerie glow.

The shadows flickered on the walls forming into various shapes before the Sith marauder's eyes. The form of Darth Sion manifested from the swirling abyss.

_So you have joined the Exile._ The decayed apparition stated staring down at his former student.

" Yes, Lord Sion," The living corpse stepped forward loomed above the young Sith.

_She will be the end of you, just as she was the end of me._

" Perhaps or perhaps not, we shall see,"

_Do not let your feelings for her grow like I did, if the opportunity arises, strike her down._

" I do not take advice from angry spirits, if you were stronger then you would be here instead of me,"

_Your arrogance blinds you to the truth of what Serra Roslin is._

" And what, Lord Sion, is she?" Jarik asked.

_The end...of everything...she will destroy the galaxy._

" If it is the galaxy's fate to be destroyed by my master, then so be it,"

_You sound like the seer when she served Nihilus._

" Do I?" Karr stood and stood eye to eye with the Lord of Pain. " You are dead Lord Sion leave me be,"

_You must heed my words..._

" I will do what I must; nothing more or less," With that Karr activated his lightsaber and slashed through the vision. Lord Sion disappeared and the shadows faded away. Jarik smirked and made his way into the main chamber. Serra and the others were already there going over plans for their short stay on Nar Shaddaa.

" Jarik come here," Serra commanded motioning to her side. He maneuvered through two sets of glaring eyes belonging to Atton and Mical. He passed Hanharr, who bowed per Serra's orders the night before. HK-47 nodded in his direction allowing him to pass and stand next to his master. " I sense an unrest within you,"

" I want to fight Lady Roslin," Jarik replied. " I am a marauder it is what I do,"

" I'm afraid there won't be much use for brutality during this excursion," Serra said. " Once HK deals with Vogga's security systems, I will march in there and kill that slug quickly so we can get off this festering slime pit,"

" Statement: I am ready for assignment master,"

" Good, because we are about to reach the moon in a short while," The Sith Lord turned to her other companions and frowned. " The rest of you will get supplies from the local shops understood?" They nodded and went to collect the things they would need.

" I sense a disturbance master," Jarik stated.

" As do I apprentice,"

" Do you think that the Jedi..."

" Possibly,"

" Did you not kill them?"

" I killed the masters yes, but some Jedi survived Nihilus and Sion's purge,"

" Do you think they can be turned?" Serra thought deeply before replying,

" Yes, there is much confusion among them...much anger,"

" Are there any on Nar Shaddaa?"

" I sense none," Jarik nodded. They felt the ship descend and finally touch upon a landing platform. " It is time come with me," With that the crew left the ship and gathered outside. " HK you are to come with us the rest of you know what to do," Without looking back she motioned for the droid and the marauder to follow.

Mical frowned at the Exile's retreating form and told the others that he could handle buying supplies by himself. Atton grunted in acknowledgment telling them he was heading for the cantina. Bao-Dur elected to contact the Hutts and arrange for a new spaceship. Hanharr would stay with the Iridonian as he had dealings with the Hutts before.

" Has anyone seen GO-TO lately?" Bao-Dur asked before everyone could go their separate ways.

(The leader of the tribe of Exchange is nowhere to be seen) Hanharr growled.

" Where could he be?" Mical asked narrowing his eyes.

The droid in question was in fact following Serra, Jarik, and HK toward the docks where he would see the demise of his long time rival Vogga the Hut. GO-TO's one ocular system gleamed crimson as it's circuits quivered in anticipation. Once Vogga was disposed of he would be able to take complete control of the Exchange seeing as how Serra killed all the other crime bosses on her quest to destroy the Sith Triumvirate. He watched as HK-47 left the Exile's side and entered into Vogga's warehouse. This would be interesting.

Vogga's droid looked up to see a rusty, red HK model standing in the doorway. " Can I help you?"

" Query: Is this the entrance to Vogga the Hut's warehouse?"

" Yes, do you have authorization to enter?"

" Statement: Yes, I have my authorization right here," HK-47 lifted his repeating blaster rifle and aimed at the droid's head.

" Oh dear," A barrage of blaster fire slammed against the protocol droid until in lay in pieces behind the counter. HK walked up to the computer terminal and spiked the mainframe. The door slid open and the assassin droid entered.

Parts Shop

Mical took the supplies he bought and thanked the Duros before walking off toward a dark alleyway. He activated a small transmitter and typed in a code. A hologram appeared and Carth Onasi's face appeared. " Ah Mical how are you?"

" I have terrible news Admiral Onasi," The blonde whispered. " The Exile is planning on reviving the Sith,"

" Do you have proof?"

" Only her expressed desire to do so,"

" I need more than that Mical," Carth said. " The Republic will never authorize detention of the Exile based on hearsay,"

" But sir, I'm not sure how much longer Serra will keep me with her," Mical then glanced around worriedly. " I think she knows that I'm spying on her for you and she might kill me,"

" I've met the Exile before on the station. She is much like Revan was, she will not kill you as long as you prove useful to her,"

" I am afraid,"

" I know and I thank you for putting yourself in this position for the Republic,"

" I will do my best Mical out," Disciple hid the transmitter within his armor and proceeded back to the shuttle.

Korriban

Dust whirled around a robed figure as it descended to the planet's surface from a large battle cruiser that had landed in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Torn and tattered fabric billowed outward as the wind picked up, but the person seemed not to notice. It paused at the tomb of Naga Sadow and stretched forth its pale, skeletal hand toward the caved in entrance. Suddenly the debris lifted into the air and shot away from the door landing near the figure's ship.

The hooded creature raised its hand once more and the door reluctantly slid open. It placed its hands on its hood and pulled back to reveal a gaunt, deathly white twi'lek with hollow sunken eyes. " Marcus," A low male voice hissed from the alien's throat. The sound of a stealth field generator deactivating filled his ears.

" Yes lord Pariah?" A Sith assassin asked from beneath its mask.

" I want you and your men to search the other tombs for any remains of the ancient Sith,"

" But sir these tombs have already been plundered," Darth Pariah turned and scowled at his servant.

" We Sith always keep our treasures where we know no one will look, there are more artifacts here I assure you,"

" As you command milord," Marcus turned and disappeared before Pariah's eyes. The Sith Lord glared at the entrance to Naga Sadow's tomb and slowly moved forward down the steps into the abysmal darkness. The twi'lek activated his crimson double-bladed lightsaber and used it to provide light to show him the way through the ruins.

_Turn back._ A growling voice permeated the shadows. A Sith apparition materialized before Pariah taking on the appearance of Uthar Wynn. The former headmaster of the Sith academy stood blocking the way into Naga's crypt.

" I have no use for spirits," Pariah stated. " Either move or I will destroy you once and for all just as Lord Revan did,"

_Revan._ Uthar hissed angrily. _Is he your master now Pariah?_

" I serve him, yes,"

_Did he send you here?_ The twi'lek laughed.

" No, I came of my own accord,"

_You seek the power to overthrow him then._

" Perhaps,"

_You will not find it here this tomb is empty. _Uthar said activating his lighsaber.

" You lie spirit I know there is a secret cache that Sadow hid beneath his sarcophagus before he died now move," The ghost of Uthar Wynn leapt at Pariah and their sabers connected. Pariah spun and swung for Wynn's head. The ghost blocked his attack and force pushed the living Sith into a nearby wall. A sickening crack echoed through the chamber as the twi'lek fell to the floor.

Uthar stood above his former student and prepared to strike the killing blow, therefore allowing the planet to claim him. However, just as the saber came down Pariah summoned his exotic saber and parried the attack. He pushed up roughly knocking the spirit off balance. Gleaming red flashed toward Wynn, who tried to block the young Sith's attacks. Uthar ducked and rolled away from Pariah's saber.

Force lightning erupted from the gaunt twi'lek's fingertips and would have fried the ghost out of existence had he not used his lighsaber to block it. Uthar responded with his own bout of lightning which was dodged by the swift warrior. Pale lekku flapped as Pariah twirled knocking the headmaster's blade from his hands. He then took one last look at his old teacher before violently slamming his saber into the specter's torso. Uthar's shocked face vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a smirking Sith Lord in its wake. He turned and entered Naga Sadow's burial chamber intent on obtaining the secret to the ancient Sith's power.

Vogga's Warehouse

HK stood alone in the building having destroyed all the droids and disabled the communication systems. No one from the Exchange or Nal Hutta would here of this incident once it took place. The assassin marched outside and made his way to where Serra was meditating with Jarik. " Satisfied Statement: Vogga's defenses have been destroyed you are free to slaughter at your leisure," Her vermillion eyes popped open and a sinister smirk graced her lovely lips. " Jarik come and watch me, but do not interfere," She then turned to HK. " Return to the shuttle and see if Bao-Dur has contacted anyone about a new ship,"

" Statement: As you wish master," Serra turned and walked toward Vogga's hideout. Jarik nodded to HK-47 and followed his master. Serra activated her lightsaber and deflected blaster bolt from one of Vogga's guards.

" W-w-what do you want?" The alien asked holding his blaster shakily in his hands.

" Vogga," Came the Sith Lady's reply. " If you don't move I'll kill you,"

" But if I move I'll be killed anyway," With that the guard fired getting off a couple of shots before being sliced in two by the Sith weapon.

" Pathetic," Serra hissed through her clenched teeth. Jarik gazed at his master and thought on how her anger flowed beautifully through her lightsaber form. It was a wonderful sight to behold if you were on the Exile's side of course. The next two guards proved more troublesome as they wielded double-bladed vibroswords with cortosis tips. She blocked one of their attacks and kicked the other in the neck making them fall to the floor where she sliced through his legs.

She life drained the other guard until he was too weak to fight back and swiftly cut him down. " Please don't..." The disfigured guard pleaded. " I...I can't fight back...I'm..."

" Weak," Serra finished driving her saber into his head. " Remember this Jarik, the weak deserve their fate," The marauder nodded stepping forward to examine her work. " Come," They entered the chamber where she remembered meeting Vogga the first time. The hideous slug sat uselessly with confusion tracing his wrinkled features.

( The alarms, what happened to them?) The twi'lek slave standing next to him cowered behind the roaring kath hounds that flanked Vogga on both sides. ( Kill them.) Vogga commanded as he released his hounds. They leapt at the Exile but one simple swing of the blade and both animal's heads found their way at her feet.

" I hear you put a price on my head Vogga," Serra stated moving directly in front of the Hut. " Well, here I am,"

(It was only business) Vogga said.

" Doesn't matter you tried to have me killed," Suddenly the Hut's body locked up in spasms as Serra choked him through the force. He convulsed in agony as saliva and other fluids sputtered out of the slug's mouth. With one final rasping breath Vogga slumped into a lifeless pile of flesh. " Girl," The twi'lek slave jumped at the Sith's voice and fell to her knees before her.

(Please let me go, I am no threat to you) The slave begged. A rush of emotion flashed through Serra's eyes, but quickly disappeared.

" Those who beg for mercy are to weak to deserve it," Lightning surged through the girl for a few moments until she became a smoldering corpse. She turned to Jarik, who stared at her, awestruck by her viciousness. " That is another lesson you would do well to take to heart," With that they exited the crime lord's base and headed back to the shuttle where Bao-Dur stood with a broad smile on his face.

" I take it you have good news?" Serra asked.

" Yes general, Zerga the Hut said he would provide us with a ship, but we need to travel to Nal Hutta to get it,"

" Then what are you waiting for? Prep the shuttle for launch," They went inside where Serra excused herself to her compartment. Jarik watched her leave and went to meditate in the cargo hold. Soon afterward the shuttle lifted off Nar Shaddaa and began its short trip to the swamp world of the Huts.

Meanwhile, on Korriban, Pariah stood above an opened chest deep beneath Naga Sadow's grave. A dull golden light illuminated his maddened expression. He lifted the crystal in his hands and let out a soul griping laugh that echoed to the very surface where the Sith assassins shivered at their master's frenzied glee.

A/N: Please read and review. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts.

Chapter Three

The swamps of Nal Hutta were covered in thick, slime covered moss, which floated atop putrid stagnant streams of ashen water. Serra gazed into one of its murky pools and sighed. " Can someone tell me why any creature, even a Hutt, would make this their homeworld?"

" To them this place is beautiful," Mical said looking up into the neon green sky. The Sith scoffed and made sure to keep away from the milky stream that ran along their path. Her dark Jedi Master robes swirled around her as she lead the group toward where Zerga told them to meet him.

" That overgrown slug had better keep his word," Serra hissed glancing back to make sure Jarik was close behind her. " Does anyone know what we can expect on this planet?"

" I do general," Bao-Dur answered.

" Speak,"

" Mostly the wildlife consists of a few predatory bird species, but they are no threat to us, however there are Zerons, which are large feline creatures similar to the animals we encountered on Duxon,"

" Is that it?"

" As far as natural threats go, yes," The dark lady nodded her crimson eyes narrowing in annoyance.

" I'll be glad when we're off this bloated slime ball," She then turned her attention to Jarik, who seemed to be deep in thought. " What is it apprentice?"

" Huh?" He asked as he woke from his daze.

" I sense uneasiness rolling off you, what's wrong?"

" Just remembered something from many years ago,"

" Have you been here before?"

" No, but a moon with similar characteristics,"

" While you were training?"

" Yeah, Darth Sion sent me on a mission to kill a group of Republic soldiers who had landed on one of Malachor's moons," Jarik said clenching his fists tight. " It was my very first test,"

" I assume you passed," Serra responded looking at him curiously.

" I almost died, but yes, I passed," She paused and leaned against a nearby tree.

" We have some time. Tell me,"

" Well I landed a few miles away from their encampment..."

_Jarik felt his_ _feet sink into the damp ground as he exited the small spacecraft that Lord Sion had provided for him. The thirteen year old boy ran fingers through his short, spiky hair and sighed breathing in the stench that filtered through the moon's atmosphere. He grimaced trying to hold back the bile that threatened to spew from his throat._

_Once he gained his composure he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. The orange blade hissed as rain began to trickle_ _down from the perpetually gray_ _sky. The young Sith marauder growled in annoyance beginning his march toward the Republic camp. He noticed that the area had an unusual absence of animal life._

" _That's strange," He whispered gripping his saber tighter. Suddenly the ground shook as heavy thuds came toward him at high speed and a rancor burst from the foliage_ _causing a number of trees to bend then break filling the air with the sound of snapping trunks. Upon seeing Jarik it gave a savage roar and charged him. _

_The Sith force jumped away from the animal's claws and landed on a nearby branch. The rancor monster gazed up at him with its doll-like eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before the marauder leapt from his perch and attempted to drive his saber into the creature's fleshy hide. The rancor shrieked in pain as the laser cut a hole into its nearly impenetrable flesh and thrashed wildly throwing Jarik into a tree trunk._

_He slid down roughly scratching his back and violently slammed into the ground. The teenager groaned in pain, but used his Sith healing technique to stand back up. He rolled out of the beast's way and cut across its ankle causing the rancor to trip. It slammed head first into the tree Jarik had landed in only minutes before._

_Jarik watched it stumble back and shake off the haze he could sense in its primitive mind. It roared again and limped toward him. Suddenly a barrage of blaster bolts permeated through the foliage striking the rancor on all sides. The animal fell to the ground and whimpered as smoke rolled off of its burnt body._

" _It's okay," A Republic officer, obviously the commander, called to Jarik as the entire Republic platoon_ _came out of the forest. " Are you Jedi?" Jarik smiled and nodded. " Good we need help, someone has jammed our communication systems, we think it might be the Sith,"_

" _Yes," Jarik said closing his eyes. " I sense...a Sith lord," While he lied about being a Jedi he did in fact feel the presence of Darth Sion somewhere on the moon. He must of come to evaluate the young marauder and was watching from the shadows._ _" We had better hurry back to your camp as quick as possible."_

" _Okay, where's your teacher?"_

" _I'm here on a training mission, my master is not here,"_

" _Shame, we could have used their help," the commander responded grimly. Jarik nodded and glanced around._

" _We need to go now, before any more rancors show up,"_ _they agreed and made their way back through the forest. He continued to feel Darth Sion's presence throughout the trip and it became increasingly pronounced as they entered the Republic encampment._ _"Where is your communication system?"_

"_This way," a republic officer stated motioning for Jarik to follow. As they approached the computers, Jarik glanced around to see how many escape routs out of the camp there were. Upon reaching the transmitters, the young sith gave them a once over and shook his head. "What is it?" he heard the officer ask._

"_Your systems are completely fried," he replied. " There's no way to repair them," He stood and gripped his lightsaber. "Fortunately for you they won't be necessary,"_

"_What do you me..." the officer was cut off as Jarik's lightsaber burned through his abdomen._

"_Idiot," the marauder whispered exciting the small tent that housed the communicators. He raised his hand and clenched his fist. Suddenly, the droids surrounding the encampment exploded, scattering pieces of searing metal into the air. Several soldiers fell as chunks of flying debris embedded themselves into their vital organs._

"_What happened?" the commander shouted. "Did the droids malfunction?" the technician frowned as the med teams hurried to the injured men and women._

"_I don't see how sir," _

"_Jedi!" he called when he saw Jarik. "Do you know how this happened?" _

"_Sith," Jarik stated calmly. "The dark side has infected this place,"_

"_What do we do?"_

"_The Sith Lord is near, when he appears I want all of you to fire; it may distract him long enough for us to escape,"_

"_You heard the jedi!" the commander said. "Ready the blasters!" the remaining soldiers nodded and began preparing for the sith attack._

"_He's getting closer," Jarik said, raising his lightsaber, the orange blade casting an eerie glow across his face. Suddenly the commander was lifted off the ground and flung backwards into the communications tent. The marauder turned to see the antenna protruding out of the man's chest. He smirked as he saw Darth Sion appear out of the bushes. "Fire,"_

_At his command the republic soldiers unleashed a barrage of blaster fire on the decaying Sith Lord. Sion raised his hand and the blaster bolts seemed to freeze in midair. The soldiers' muscles all turned rigid as they watched the fire turn back on them. A resounding scream echoed in the forest as the flame of life in each and every soldier was extinguished._

"_Lord Sion," Jarik said kneeling._

"_You did well apprentice," Sion growled._

"_Thank you milord,"_

"And that's how it happened," Jarik sighed. Serra gave him a small smile and patted him on the back.

"Maybe Sion wasn't so useless after all," she stated. "Now come, we need to meet with Zerga; the very atmosphere of this planet irritates me," they trudged through the muck at their feet and eventually came to an obviously man-made clearing. Up ahead they saw a large ship, similar to the Ebon Hawk, only larger. Probably used more for transport than for smuggling

Ah, you must be Serra Roslin) a large purple hutt stated slithering from under the ship.

"Zerga I assume," the dark lady stated in a business-like tone. "Is the ship ready?"

(Yes, all systems are online and I made the special modifications that your wookiee asked for)

"Ah, I was wondering if Hanharr told you," Serra replied smiling. "Excellent,"

You understand that acquiring those items was extremely costly and several of my men died for them)

Serra's eyes narrowed and she reached inside her robes. "How much do you want slug?" she spit venomously. The hutt looked pensive for a moment before saying,

(For the entire operation?) Zerga asked. (One hundred thousand credits)

"A hundred thousand credits?" Atton shouted disbelievingly. "That's practically robbery!"

"Silence scoundrel!" Serra snapped gripping his throat tightly. She released him and gave him a rather cold stare. "I will handle this, understood?"

"Understood," Atton coughed rubbing his neck. She then turned back to Zerga.

"Please forgive my companion, he has yet to learn his place," she pulled out a stack of credits and smiled. "This should be the proper amount," the slug took the credits from her and counted them.

(It was nice doing business with you) with that he slithered away toward his home in the swamps.

"Now Atton, redeem yourself and prep the ship for launch,"

"Yes milady," he hissed heading for the lowered ramp. "Did anyone catch the name of this junk heap?"

"It's called the _Moribund_," Serra replied with a dark smirk.

Somewhere in the Unknown Regions

A massive battle cruiser floated above a dark red planet. Inside the ship sat many sith dressed in pitch black uniforms directing all interplanetary travel in the area. "My lord" one of the sith officers stated.

"Yes?" a man shrouded in a mixture of red armor and black robes asked gruffly..

"Lord Pariah is sending a docking signal; permission to open docking bay doors lord Revan?"

"Yes, let him in," Revan stated

"I still don't trust him Revan," Bastila Shan said appearing beside her master. Her piercing gray eyes followed Pariah's ship closely.

"I know you don't Bastila, but for now you will present the air of companionship to him," he replied turning to her. Bastila looked up and into her master's eyes through the tinted visor of his mask.

"As you wish Revan," the former jedi acquiesced. "I am loath to admit it, but he has been useful to us,"

"Lord Revan, Lady Bastila," a young man's voice called as the doors slid open. They turned their heads to see a man in black armor walk in. The man's face was covered with a mask similar to Revan's though he did not wear a hood as the dark lord did.

"What is it Darth Malign?"

"Pariah wishes to speak with you,"

"Let him," Malign stepped aside and allowed the twilek to enter.

"Lord Revan," Pariah bowed respectfully.

"What did you want to tell me?" Revan asked.

"I discovered a way into Sadow's tomb,"

"And?" Bastila snapped impatiently. She truly hated the gaunt twilek with a passion.

"There was nothing, milord, I'm sorry,"

"I think he's lying," Bastila whispered.

"I know he is," Revan responded even lower. "But let's let him think that he has fooled us,"

"Very well, then get out of our sight," the young woman hissed at the kneeling sith lord.

"Of course Lady Bastila,"

Both Pariah and Malign left the room. Once out of Revan's presence Pariah turned to Malign to speak when he was suddenly thrown against the unforgiving steel wall.

"What did you find Pariah?"

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'll be able to update faster from now on. Look for the next chapter within the week.


End file.
